


Cat and Mouse

by cimorene



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Bondage, Dark, F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet originally written for Leyenn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

i was waiting for a horde patrol to come when they came: i wanted the chance to try my power over them. i was only fifteen, but it was easy, once i got the hang of my power: horde troopers are an extraordinary race of imbeciles and remarkably easy to cow into frightened submission. but you know that, my dear enemy. i brought them back to hordak with their tails between their legs and asked him if he had a job for me, and he was quick enough to find one.

when you're out of our way, she-ra, he will rule this miserable planet, and i will be a queen who no one dares to say a word against. that fool hordak will be too far away to interfere in the affairs of his most trusted captain. one day, she-ra, i will make him regret every strike and every insult he's ever dealt me.

perhaps i should speak to him for you, too?

oh, come, come, pet. you won't be around the enjoy his defeat, because in a million years you wouldn't let me sit back and rule this world as i want. i can't have you in my way, with your endless defense of the poor, the dispirited, the weak, the crawling slime. but don't worry, darling; before he dies i'll whisper your name in his ear. i know you would like to know he suffers.

and don't squirm around like that, she-ra. you know you can't get away from me. you're dirtying your beautiful hair. --there. ah! if you hurt me you'll regret it too, princess of power. but i'm glad to see some spirit. i thought perhaps it wasn't a smile under this gag.

in the end, you know, she-ra, it won't really matter what's happened here today. no, in the scheme of things today has no importance whatsoever. and i know it would be more than my life is worth to kill you alone right now. perhaps i should give you to hordak? that's what you're thinking, isn't it? you're wondering why i haven't done that already. hordak and i aren't such good friends as you think. of course, if i could get rid of you while i had the chance that would help me immeasurably, wouldn't it? with you gone, hordak would sweep away your pitiful rebellion in a week. yes, your death could help me, she-ra.

and one day, you will have to die.

isn't it a shame?

i see that you're not afraid. you're very brave, she-ra, you and all your friends, and your brother, he-man. i suppose you think your courage makes you strong, but you're wrong, you know: you're a fool. everyone should fear death. sometimes i wonder what it would take to make you afraid. there's a trick to it somewhere. everyone has a weakness. what's yours, my beautiful enemy, my golden reflection?

we're so much alike, she-ra. everyone says so. i'll miss you, you know, when i'm queen and have all i want, and no enemy worthy of me. you would miss me, too, if you defeated me. ahhh, i see i've hit a sore spot! perhaps you would deny it, if i would let you speak. i don't think i quite wish to find out. we all have to keep our little illusions, she-ra. and they have so much to do with our weaknesses. how very appropriate, that i am yours!

this planet isn't big enough for both of us, but i wouldn't kill you today even if i could. i don't want to miss you quite yet. i see you're becoming angry! have i mentioned how much i appreciate your allowing me to unburden myself this way? it's a pity we couldn't both participate in the conversation. there, there. don't flinch away, she-ra. you don't have to. no one's watching. shhh. i can't be here when i let you go, you know. you're not going to kill me today either. no one dies today--except the odd peasant or so, but really, who cares about them?

oh. i'm sorry. shhh, she-ra. you can tell your friends alllll about it later. if you want to. but it's not time to go yet. come here...


End file.
